1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to drum-type driers and more particularly concerns improved bucket-type lifters for drier drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In a conventional type of drier drum, the lifter buckets are mounted on the inner peripheral wall of the drum in a particular fixed position such that, when a material having average characteristics of density, wetness, flowability and the like is passed through the drum, it will be adequately dried as it is lifted up and dropped downwardly through the heated gases in the drum. However, it will be appreciated that when the buckets are set to form an effective curtain of downwardly moving material having average characteristics, they will not necessarily operate effectively on materials having other characteristics since different materials require different amounts of exposure to the flames and gases passing longitudinally in the drum.